The Dresden Files True Love
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: Thomas, Harry's Half brother, brangs the leader of a group of power non couicl witches. This can't go worng for Harry or Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting down in my lab working on my new toy, minters of the city I live in, Chicago when there was a bang at my door. My large dog Mouse got up and walked over to the door and wagged his tail. I came up and went to the door with my sawed off shot gun.

"Whose there?" I said at the door.

"It's your brother! Thomas!" Came my brother's voices thou the door. Why didn't he just open the door, he had a talisman that allowed him thou my wards. I love my brother, but many things from the Nevernever can make themselves look and sound like any mortal they so wished.

"Then why not just waltz right on in like you normally do?" I said thou the heavy duty door I have in places of a normal door which a demon can smash thou with easy. I have learned a thing or two over the years.

"Because I got a girl who is wounded in my arms. Open the door Harry!" Thomas yelled thou the door. I'm a sucker for the whole innocent pretty woman deal. So, being the stupid male I am, I opened the door.

It must of started to rain while I was down below, I was in a state of mind where nothing on the outside effected. I stared at my soaking wet brother carrying a woman, maybe late teen's early twenty's in his arms. My brother is a good guy and to say he is pretty is an understatement but that comes with the fact he is a vampire. White Court to be on the ball with it, his family feed off of lust. He rushed in and laid her on the couch, she prombel had dyed her hair a fire red a month or two before because now her normal roots of dark brown was now showing. She had a cut lip and a nasty little gash on her forehead. Thomas quickly left her side and to my bedroom where I kept a nice size of a first aid kit. Though my years as a wizard for hire I have gotten so many cuts and brusies that my friend Murphy put together a first aid kit that would put an EMT bag to shame. I walked over to the girl and check her for any other marks. He got her head to stop bleeding, he looked… panicked?

"Who is she?" I asked looking over her legs and chest, good steady heart beat. That's when I felt it, she had magic, and a strong field around her, whoever whatever she is, she knew this town was a safe haven from Red Court vampires.

"Said her name was Jess, just moved here from Virginia I didn't get to know her much before she said she needed to get home, I was going to walk her she lives close by here. That's when a bunch of Red Court's and Black Court's jumped us. She can fight Harry, and I mean fight." Thomas searched around and laid out some of my clothes for her when she came to.

"She got power in her, I feel it." I said as I turned over her wrist, and jumped twenty feet into the air. Placed on her wrist is a tattoo of a red pentagram with under it **deirfiúir **mock teerah, sister wolf. I backed away, I was a Warden of the White Council, I was their polices. "Get away from her, she the leader of the Sisterhood, she the wolf." Why was she here? Her group hasn't been seen outside of Virginia and the east coast, they where top Witches who won't join us in the fight ageist the vampires so the Warden's there never try to get their help in a battle, a couple times they did join in and help but never saying to help our wounded. And here was the leader laying on my couch, soaking wet, hurt, and out cold. Oh this is going to be lovely to see what happens.

"Harry, I asked her to come here. I met her on line, a website for young people. She a friend, I wont feed from her but I can't take her back to my places, if the other see her, well you got the wards and Mouse." Thomas said petting my dog who was licking the next big head ack of my life. I watched my brother for a few minutes, he was right. But the vampires might have been after her and not him, I'll have to wait till she wakes up to ask her questions. "Harry I'm going home I'll be back tomorrow. Please take care of her." And with that my brother rushed out leaving me with a out cold woman, and a big issue to deal with.

I went back to work but left the lab door open in case out new guest woke up, I must of worked thou the night. Because I heard my door open and my young appearances Molly come in and call that she was here. Then I heard a loud sound as I rushed up I saw the woman on top of Molly holding a rather large butterfly knife. Mouse was barking at them as well. I rushed over but got kicked as she jumped back to hide in the shadows of the corner.

She was shaking and whispers "Where is Thomas?" She looked young, like Molly.

"At home, Molly call Thomas and tell him he needs to…" I said but then I saw the blur of my brother rush past me and hug her.

"I'm here now don't worry" Thomas says stroking her hair softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"She tried to kill me!" Molly yelled holding her throat.

"You where sneaking up on me!" The woman yelled back, oh yea he said her named was Jess. Jess voices wasn't the normal girly voices, in fact her voices was slightly rough and harsh, maybe that was because she was up set.

"Harry is training me, I can come and go as I am pleased!" Molly yelled at her. I was holding Molly by the waist and Thomas had Jess by the waist. The last thing we needed where two chicks fighting. I set Molly down to the lab to work on a paper I had her writing, subject what are the different types of werewolves and how to tell them apart.

"Explain why you are here and why I shouldn't call the Merlin." I said to Jess, her eyes dark and full of anger.

"I'm here because I'm being hunted. And you wont call him because you hate him Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden." She said her eyes focus on the bridge of my nose. She knew and I knew we did not want to get into a soul gazing session right now. How in the hell did she know my name?

"Thomas did you.." I looked to my brother to see he was even in shock.

She waved her hand careless thou the air "I have all the names of the warden; cost me a pretty penny to get yours. Well I have mostly just first and last name but yours I got from a few different sours. I won't use it, just trust me." She sighed and looked at Molly "I'm sorry ok, I'm a little jumpy, being hunted has that affect on you." Jess said and turned to Thomas, she looked down and sighed softly "where am I going to stay? If the White Court sees you with me, Justine will be hurt." She walked to the kitchen and looked around and before I could say anything she filled Mouse's and Mister's feeding bowl up. She even gave them fresh water.

Thomas eyed me and then Jess, I caught the drift. Cures me for wanting to save every woman I met who was in trouble. I should really learn how to say no to them and to my brother. "Why won't you stay here until you can get on your feet and find a better hiding place." I sighed and watch her slowly nod and smile, cute smile.

"Thank you…I'll get my things here soon enough." Jess smiled and blushed; I smiled and went down to the lab. The lab did ones have a table until I got enough money to make my mini Chicago Land; also where Molly is sitting ones wasn't black at one point and time. She kept having melt downs of her potions. Ones the fire where put out it was quite funny. I heard Thomas and Jess whispering then nothing, was that silent due to kissing or was it her or him not having anything to say.

"Harry we are going to go get her stuff, I'm taking Mouse with us." Thomas yelled from the top of the step. Mouse was known to sniff out things that go bump in the night, or day, well anything that is of supernatural being. He has saved my life on more then one occasion. About an hour later I heard my brother come back in, Jess was laughing. For a tough girl she got a girly laugh, I couldn't help but laugh at the look Molly gave.

"Be nice, they are friends, he can't love anyone but his own kind. The whole pure touch." I said watching Molly.

"That's not what I can see from here…they are doing the whole huggy kissy thing. What about Justine? I mean I thou he loved her." Molly said looking up from a book to the lab entrances.

"When you can't love someone sometime you do remain in love with them but end you end up moving on." I said to Molly, what she didn't know what I felt like this. I ones loved only one woman, Susan, who is now in some South American country fighting off the demon in her soul as well as Red Court vampires. However my heart has now gravity toward my friend Murphy. I was always told that it was never good to go out with a co- worker or best friend. I walked over to check up and I looked up in time to see my brother hug Jess from be hide and whisper something into her ear. I smile, maybe he wouldn't get hurt this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days I learned Jess's habits and thou. She was one of these kind of woman who loved music. She bought a radio, from the 1950's and played music as she cleaned, dressed, and yes even shower. I thou she had a lovely voices, Molly being a jealous teenager she is thou she was bad. Mouse and Mister liked her because when she cooked any time of meat they got some raw meat.

One night while Thomas came over to spend the night with her, I had gone to bed. Around midnight she sat up and began to yell. I mean yell, not of pleasure but pain. I rushed out to find my brother holding her down.

"They are attacking her!" He yelled at me. He looked paniced a woman making my brother worry, only Justine had done that for him or to him. Truly paniced, so I rushed over and began to shake her.

"Jess wake up! Come on sweetie wake up!" I shook her hard, finally her eyes open, they had tears. She was covered in sweat, she blot up and went to the bathroom and began to throw up. I looked at Thomas, who are they he referred too? "Explain now…please."

"The 0112 gang, Red Court Vamp's who got wizarding power. They been attacking those enemies of their's thou dreams. Jess take the attacks for her group. Hint why she wont help the council." Thomas kept the cover over his waist, they had gotten a blown up bed to put on the floor, ew my brother and his lover where having sex. She came back and curled back up with Thomas, thank god, she had on a t-shirt, one of his shirt. She just curled up and snuggled closed to Thomas, soon she fell back a sleep. In the morring I came out to find her sipping coffee, Thomas gone for work.

"How long have you been getting vision and these attack?" I asked fixing a plate of food she made, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. She was a god send for food.

"Vision seen I was 9, the attack seen the start of the war." She sighed and looked at me, she looked like she had no sleep, she prombel woke up long before Thomas and wont go to sleep again till he comes back.

"Which was this an attack or vision?" I asked sitting down in a 2nd hand lazy boy.

"Attack, showing me what they could do to me if they ever found me, that wasn't the worest part, I welcome death, hell I date a vampire. It was what they would do if they found my sister, Jennifer. Raven is her code name, god Harry." She put her head in her hand and began to sob. I had heard of this gang before, the things they do to their enemies is not a laughing matter. I have a couple of enemies of mine who could make a common cirmal look like child play. I got to her side and held her tight to me and rubbed her shoulders light.

"Get your sister here and anyone else you need or thing. We will stop this war, ones and for all got me?" I said staring into her eyes, god she so young barely 19. "Who was your teacher if I can know." I watched her shift in her seat.

"Gatekeeper…he taught me under the table thou." Jessica kept her eye down. Holy merlin, the Gatekeeper taught her? Gatekeeper could be a merlin but he chose not to and believe me he had the merlin now look weak. If he taught her, oh lord. I sat there and watched her for a while.

"How about you come to work with me?" I said watching her.

"Sure but at noon I got a hair appotiment with Thomas." She said fluttering her eye lashes. In other words she wanted to let them know she was his friend, thou he was acting as a French hairstylist.

We got ready and headed into downtown where my offices was. She yawned and walked around my offices dusting it a bit. My phone went off, I grabbed at it.

"Harry Dresden, Wizard. No love spells or party. How may I help you?" I said into the phone.

"Harry it's me Karen. I need you down at a crime secen. Can you come?" Karen said.

"Sure I got guest but I'll brang her." I jot down the address and walked out with Jess. She sang along to song that wasn't coming thou my speakers in my old blue betel car. It looked all the same, portal cars lined the street, yellow polices tape up around it. I spotted my old friend and cursh Karen in the door.

"Who is she?" Karen said in her normal voices. She looked like someone kid sister, not a cop. But she came from a long line of cops, mind you Jess came from a long line of trouble makers, starting with her older brothers Shane, Nick, and Shadow. Nick being a werewolf, Shane a warlock, and Shadow a Red Court Vampire.

"Jess, leader of the Sisterhood, Wolf." She kept her eyes casted away from Karen. And Karen got the point, she was like me and getting into a soul gazing isn't a good thing.

"I'll let you both in, just don't touch anything." She turned away and walked on. I heard Jess mumble something about watching CSI.

It was one of those apartment homes that young folks got when just starting out on their own. Jess stepped over the door frame and let her eyes wonder. I noticed it too, everything in order, everything had their places. Karen lead us to the bedroom, she nodded to cops along the way. I stopped in the door frame, holy merlin. A werewolf attack, claw marks everywhere, don't forget the blood and guts. I held out a hand to stop Jess, to late she saw it and gasped. She truned and walked away she got out side before she threw up. I took in detail of the secen, quickly, a young woman around Jess's and Molly age. She blenched her hair, shaved her eye brow, had braces. She was laying at the foot of her bed, on the bed drugs, pot. No sign of the attacker coming in from here. I looked at Karen she nodded down the hall the kitchen, sure enough the back slidding door ripped open.

"Werewolf or something eles with big claws?" She said as we walked out.

"Werewolf from the look at it, but ask Jess she would know more. She related to a werewolf." I said Jess was sitting in the passgerside of a portal card, Ralf had seen this secen before. He was talking to her, handed her a cup of water which shook when it entered her hand.

"Jess I need to know what is attacked or who maybe." Karen got down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't Nick, Harry, he wouldn't hurt a woman. Never ever. It was someone else, a vet at doing this. She wouldn't of had time to fight back or the strength…he knew she did this. Either she owed money to some big drug dealer or mob person." She moved be hide the car and threw up again and brough her head up "Was it full moon last night?" She looked at me I nodded my head. She sighed and settle down and got into my car.

"If you get any more lead let me know Harry." Karen said I nodded and left I dropped Jess off and went in as well. She walked past the respeist who didn't look pleased.

"Miss you are you…"She said but Thomas was already coming toward Jess.

"What is worng?" He said in a low voices.

"Stuff, hair please…can I get my nails done too?" She said softly he nodded and leaded her to a skink and began to talk to her as he washed her hair.

"Who is she to him I thou he was gay?" The woman said.

"Just because he is French and does hair doesn't mean he is gay." I said sitting down and watching. I looked out of places, it was fall so it was ok I was wearing a coat but a trench coat. I watched as he washed her hair, she was telling him her emotions and thou. He took her over to the hair and started on her hair. He then took her over to another woman who did her nails. At the end he walked with her to the door.

"Don't worry I'll get Jen when she comes to town." He kissed her softly as he open the door. "Stick close to Harry understand me?" He said she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine Kiss Kiss" She walked out by me. "Now what?" She said her hands in her pocket. She looked like some punk kid not a hard core witch with her own gang.

"We can go pick up Molly…or go talk to my gang of werewolves? Or both." I said she looked at me with a smile. We drove to the local high school where Molly was enrolled. I saw Charity parked out front, I walked up to her.

"Hey Is it ok if I drove Molly today..foot work. Oh this is Jessica. She is Thomas's friend." I said as Jess walked up beside me. She shook hands with Charity.

"Sure, have her home so she can do her homework unless you can help her with that too." Charity said. Molly walked out, she saw me and actually smiled. I have to say Jess was getting stared at from the high school guys she nodded her hi's to Molly. "She is having trouble with History. Do you think you can help with that Harry?" Charity asked. I laughed but a small voices came from beside me.

"I can, come on I want start then." Jess said turning from both of us and walked to the car with Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

We drove thou the nice part of town. I mean nice, large house lots and lots of money put into them. Georgia's parents bought them a house as a wedding present to Billy. I had seen their relationship grow over the years, so it wasn't a supries when they made me the god father of their son, Richard. I knocked on the door, Georgia open the door, Richard on her hip.

"Harry what a surprise! Come come, hello Molly, and it can't be…Jess?" Georgia looked at Jess and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, long time no chat, I didn't know this was your town." Jess smiled. Billy came down stairs and smiled. He hugged me then Jess. She sure knew some people, Gatekeeper, and now the Alphas, yes I know it sounds like a punk band name.

"How you are? How is Nick?" Billy asked leading us into the kitchen. He got everyone a soda, Jess growled and switches it for a Barchaty, it was only four in the afternoon, oh lord.

"Last time I heard he was doing fine, even found a pack to be with during the off days. Other then that I've been doing my own thing, the family fell apart at the start of the war." Jess took a sip and sat on a bar top.

"Billy, anything odd happening on you guy parlor's at nights?" I asked looking at Billy and then Jess. The only reason it should affect her if one of her brothers was a vampire.

"No nothing. Jess, how come? Shadow turn on you guys or something?" Billy asked. I started to cough Molly joined in, we both knew what the name Shadow met. Like Marva, Shadow was a vampire, Red Court, with powers like a wizard, nasty power. He was known to be loyal to his sister, and brothers. Jess looked down at her drink, tears rolling down her cheek. We all knew what that meant, he had turned on them. She lost something near and dear to her to this war, we all had. I had lost Susan to them, she lost her brother.

"Yea, just after the start he got into the 0112 gang…he is leading the attack ageist us." She pushed her self off the counter and growled "He the one attacking me. I know where we can go to see if they are be hide this…I need to talk to my god father thou. Molly, Harry you in?" We both nodded to her she looked at Billy "Can you come can't hurt to have one more power man be hide me." Billy looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded then he did.

"Then let's go know…" I stood up, Jess went to the phone and started to dial a number.

"Hey sweetie pie, meet me at the Velvet Room? Yea ok you too." She said and hung up. "OK let's go." She nodded her good byes and truned to leave. She walked out the door. I rushed to catch up with her.

"Why are we going there? It's own by a gangster, very bad ass gangster at that." I said. She titled her head and blinked one or two time at the bridge of my nose.

"My god father owns it. Johnny Marcone is my godfather, he isn't a bad ass gangster, he is a good man." She said. I sighed as we all got in my betel, a little cramped but we fit. I sighed as we drove in slient to the places. I saw Thomas standing out side leaning agist a wall waiting. Jess got out and hugged and kissed Thomas. Thomas shook hands with Billy and we walked up to the door.

She pushed the buzzer and waited for someone.

"Hello Rachel speaking how may I help you?" Rachel said from the top floor.

"Tell Johnny his…"She blushed "Little Rebel Angel is here to talk to him."

I had to poke Molly in the rib to get her to stop laughing, I had to say it was hard for me not to laugh as well.

"Okay come right on up he is waiting." Rachel said, I heard to buzz and we all walked in. A warden of the council, an appearances witch, a shape shifty human to werewolf, a White court vampire, and a Witch know to be related to a gangest, a Red court bad ass, major Werewolf, and a warlock. Oh yea big Hollywood slow motion walk thou the halls moment for us. Hell even felt like mine duster was flapping in a non windy hallway.

"Well, it can't be my Little Rebel Angel. Tell me have you got a new one yet?" Johnny and me went way back. I'm surprised he didn't say something to me first. His eyes are worn green dollars, he looks like he spent thousands on looking good. Jess smiled and lifted up her shirt, I could see a black rose vine on her side showing. "Very nices. AH I see you made some new uhh friends?" He hugged her tightly.

"John John, this is Harry…" She began but he held up his hand.

"I know him, Mister Dresden so nice to see you. However I don't know the others." He smiled softly.

"Oh well that is Molly, he is teaching her to ways of council. Billy a werewolf friend of mine and Nick, and last but not least, Thomas…my uhhh" She blushed a red that only a daughter would blush when introducing a father figure her new boyfriend "my uhh boyfriend."

Johnny shook hands with Molly and Billy, however he looked my half brother over and then eyed her and coughed "Who is he related to?" I saw her eyes dart to me and then the floor "Well then I know he has an honor code and good moral, treat he good sir." He then shook Thomas hand. We walked on to Helen's office she was standing there, she smiled and greeted Jess the same way.

"Now how can I help you?" He pulled out the chair be hide the desk for Helen, he reaminded standing, so did Jess.

"Where is Nick? I know you have a tracking collar on him. Please tell me you know where my brother is." Jess stared Johnny in the eyes, ah they have soul gazed. Her breathing got rough and fast, she was worried.

Johnny was the first to look away from her, I have never see him break eye contact with someone. Oh this couldn't be good, Jess must of known what it meant.

"Where was the last known places for him?" Jess whispered.

"Just outside the limits of the city." Johnny said sighing. Jess growled and slammed a hand down onto the desk.

"We got to go…I've got to find the others." Jess turned to leave.

"Don't go after Shadow, you can't fight him off." Johnny said ever to soft. Jess title her head to the other side and kept walking. Thomas sighed and looked around.

"She is pissed, either Shane or Shadow will know where Nick is or has Nick." Thomas then followed after Jess. We all turned and followed them out the door.

"Ok now what?" Molly asked, we were back at my apartment. Jess was chewing on a fingered nail. She was just staring a head of her.

"I don't know, how about I cook something?" Billy said standing up, he went to the kitchen to start. I watched Jess closely she was forming something in her head, she then got and went down to my lab and came back up holding something.

"Wait a minute, Molly doesn't know…." I said but she growled at me, I got the point. So did everyone else, that growl meant everyone shut up.

"Bob, wake up." She tapped the skull. Two orange light came to the eye holes of the skull.

"What it's not even….oh hi Jess." Bob said, I had never heard Bob not give a smart ass comment back to someone.

"Baby girl, how come Bob wont be rude to you?" Thomas asked softly.

"Give him the name of my godmother, please." She asked in a sweet innocent voices, not good.

"Queen Mab…" Bob sad slowly, looking around. I think we all had to pull our jaws off the ground. She coughed softly, as if saying keep going. "Johnny Marcone is her god father, Shane the warlock that nearly killed 100 people is her brother, Nick the leader of the Hell's Angel werewolves is her brother, and Shadow a Red Court vampire with powers is her brother…and Morgan is her friend, best male friend. Summer and Winter court of the Fairies have demend her ally which mean no one and they mean no one can try to hook her into anything, she can eat and drink all she want in the fairy world and nothing can happen to her…" Jess smirked, it looked dangerous "She was trained by Gatekeeper but the best known fact she own three guardian dogs, like Mouse. Lupus, Christal, and April. Now anything eles?" Bob said looking at her.

"Yes, I need to know where the werewolves hang out during none full moons, what club. I want to know where and the password to get in." Jess said smiling.

"Sorry sweetie but Harry wont let me out to play." Bob said.

"Bullshit, I heard Harry complaining about you coming in last minute a few weeks back even thou you gave him the information, what is it and where is it." She said growling, who taught her to growl.

"Fine, it's a strip club, uhh the coustum are all animals, password, down with humans." Bob said Jess nod and put him away she came back up and looked aroud.

"I'm going whose joing in?" She said Molly didn't raise her hand, I slowly did and so did Thomas. Billy sighed Jess smiled. "We will get you home to your wife and kid. If you hear another about others like Nick, please call me." Billy hugged her softly, Jess walked into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Did you know she is connected to so many people?" I stared at my brother, he avoid my eye contact.

"Yes, I met her at a white court party. In fact when she came her group of body guards where Summer and Winter trolls along with some Hell hounds. She also was greeting some of the nasty as if they where family. She up there Harry, I just didn't know how far. Fucken hell my father wouldn't even try to charm her, no vampire touched her. The word was her brother Shadow turned on them, nearly killing Jess. So Shane went after him, that when he killed those people. Nick has always been you know out there. I found her wondering the Nevernever about three weeks ago. Ever seen I've been helping her get here." Thomas looked up and into my eyes.

"You lied to me because I'm a warden, I'm going to take a stab here. Even you didn't know about Morgan." I said watching my brother he nodded his head. "I better call him in if this gets to hairy. She got a bad attuided, if we try to stop her she will run and do it on her own." I heard the shower cut off, great just great. Step one go to strip club with someone who is connected to people who want my skin, step two find missing werewolf brother. Step three, help Karen find the killer of that girl before…just then my phone rang. Oh I spoke too soon. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"We found another body, same age, same everything, she died a coupel of hours after the other one." Karen said into the phone. Like I said, I spoke to soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn…"I said into the phone. Karen would be a good tool for us to use in the search for Nick. I looked up to talk to Jess and my jaw hit the ground. I then "heard" three others join mine. She standing there in front of us in black pumps with it laced around pale white legs, she had some, what was the word I was looking for oh yea, curvy legs, the skirt she chosses to wear came down to her mid thight and well was tight to the skin with lace over it and the laces running at the side had skulls on it. Her shirt also left nothing to be hidden, halter top with a V-neck. Her hair curled around her face a bit, her eyes had a smokey look with her eye liner coming off the edge of her eyes drawing u into them, and deep rich red lip sick. Damn my brother is a lucky man.

"DRESDEN!" Karen shouted into the phone, it bought me back to the world.

"I think we might have a lead on someone who could help. What's the name of that new strip club?" I asked into the phone. In reply I got her cute snort.

"Fuzzy Love…why and I'm going with you then." She said.

"Someone there might know Nick, ok be here in an…" I looked up at Jess she held up her hand her fingers speared out "five minutes…hurry she is a little impatient. And dress like you are apart of her gang, she connected to Johnny Marcone." I hung up and we waited. Jess began to paces, I got Billy and Molly home before my brother threw us all out the door, he could do that with one quick throw. When I got back Karen hog was parked by Thomas's car. I walked in and had to stop my self from drooling. Karen was wearing all skin tight black. Oh my god save me…I smiled and nodded.

"I feel stupid Harry, no one in her gang is my age…" She said looking at me.

"Actully there is…they just don't speak up much lets get going, Hendrick should be here with my limo soon." Jess walked outside, she had slapped a black spiked collar on Mouse, oh yea big bag dog, until a real mouse showed up. True to her word Hendrick pulled up with a limo, he open the door to let us in, he pulled me back and growled at me.

"The Boss has one warning for you, don't let her take on Shadow, anything happen to her all allies of the Wizards and yours will pull away, any remain loyal after that will die." He then pushed me in. Oh sure tell me to stop her AS IF. She a strubron female. I would know a thing or two about them. We drove to the strip club. The small line out side stared at the limo. I had to say Jess knew how to make an entraces. Kick ass outfit, a vampire boyfriend and a big scary dog, a known cop, AND Warden.

"Stay be hide me at all time, I'm the leader, if they think other wise I'm screwed." Jess said as she steped out of the car and took Thomas's hand and Mouse's leash. Karen and I went next.  
She walked up to the door, a big black man with a shinny blade head put a hand on her chest, and I heard three growls. The man back off real quick, Jess didn't even blink, then a wicked smile came across her lips.

"Password…and uhh connection." He asked her. I saw Jess title her head a little to one side.

"Down with Humans and uhh my connection…." Jess threw her head to the side, and there stood Mab, Queen of the Winter Faires. Holy shit! The man at the door looked scared shitless, they all went down to their knees so did our small group, I had to forces Karen thou. Jess remain standing, the black man reached and grabed her arm hard enough to hurt her. Jess let out a yelp and pulled back, and let out a growl. Mab rushed over to Jess's side.

"Are you ok?" She looked over Jess's arm. I shook for fear of him, I have seen what she does to those that hurt something of hers or de tray her. It's not a way to live. She back hand the man so hard it flew back and hit the door, ices on his cheek.

"I'm fine, I'll be sure to inform Nick and Shane of him." Her eyes priced into the man. He scrambled out of the way and our group rose and went in. It was a dark places, everyone that was an employee had on a type of animal outfit. I saw a few werewolves from an old gang sitting there. Jess and Mab walked side by side.

"I see you had a good time at that party, picked up your self a lover." Mab said. Jess walked past table after table of werewolves and other nasty Nevernever being.

"Go home Mab, I'll be fine." Jess said Mab stopped and watches Jess keep walking. I heard Mab hiss and disappear. Oh great now the Fairy Queen of Winter is mad, never a good idea. Jess sat down at the rear of the places; Karen and Jess where the only females that weren't dancing half naked in there.

"What can I do for you sister?" said a man, he was ones a member of the Full Moon gang, bunch of crazy werewolves.

"I'm looking from my brother…sit talk." She moved her hand and the man was knock back into a chair.

"I haven't seen Nick or the others in a while so I can't help you." He said watching us.

"Well I guess I will start going thou the list of local werewolves that go here to find Nick. And I will connect you to the two murders done last night. Oh yea, I remember last night of the full moon was last night. So, I'll ask again where is my brother?"

The man moved un easy in his chair, something was bothering him, now what was he hiding. Other then a very powerfull woman sat across from him asking a very simple question.

"Shadow came in here about a week before the full moon, told Nick he had a job for him. Nick wanting to do the best he could for you, his pup. He would do anything, so he left with Shadow." The man said, his eyes away from hers. She nodded and got up. She left the places, she titels her head to the side. Hidenrick came up to her side. She whisper softly "burn it to ground…" we got back into the car.

We all went into my aprement, Karen had been quite the whole time home. As soon as Thomas shut and lock the door she truned on Jess.

"BURN IT! I SHOULD REPORT YOU!" Karen said yelling at Jess.

Jess turned to face Karen and the aurging started "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT THIS MEAN?! MY BROTHER HAD KIDNAPPED MY OTHER BROTHER USING ME AS BAITH. SO AS FAR AS IT CONCERS THE POLICES FUCK THEM. THEY DIDN'T HELP WHEN MY PARENTS WHERE BEATING ME THEY WONT HELP NOW." Jess stormed off to the bathroom, Karen just stared after her. Karen took that as a slap in the face. A few minutes later Jess came out, and sat on the couch. She ran her fingures thou her hair and the sat staright up.

"Jess…what is it?" Thomas said, she nodded toward the door. We all stopped and listen. I mean really listen the kind of listen when you know you got enmies. We all heard it voices stearling out side. My warden candles where sky high and red, if they tried to break down the door they would get a nasty back shock, along with us. Hopefully they wont be that stupid.

"HEY JESS COME OUT AND PLAY!" Came a strong male's voices, I heard something fall over. I looked back and my couch was flipped over backward.

"It's Shadow…hes found." Jess said softly, just above a whisper. She was shaking, she was scared. Thomas picked up the shot gun with the barel sawed off.

"Harry those warden's going to stand up?" Thomas ask. I nodded.

"Don't worry we wont come in. I just want you to heard something…" A whip made a might clap and then something screamed in pain, high pitched.

"JESS DON"T COME TO SAVE ME!!" A male's voices ringed out.

"NICK!" Jess got up to run she nearly reached the door before Karen grabed her around the waste and pull her back. She began to sob, voices out side laughed and then tiers driving away where heard. Karen held her as she began to sob.

"I have to save him…I have too." She sobbed.

"We will go and get him as soon as we can don't worry." I found my self saying but hell's bell we didn't even know where he was or what they where doing to him. I said the only thing I thou made sense at the time.

After we had gotten settle down for the night. I was laying on the floor, Karen wanted to stay so I let her have my bed. I heard my door softly open and then shut again, just as soft. I got up grabbed my staff and duster and headed out.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I said.

Jess was standing there fully dressed, a sword by her side. A staff in her hand ready for a spell.

"Going for my brother, if he still has my locket with him I will be able to find him." She began to cut into the mortal world, a rip between the Nevernever open up and she stepped thou. Damn it, I didn't want to leave Thomas and Karen without word but she was about to get her self killed. So I followed her, we came up somewhere near the Summer Land of the Summer Fairy, just peachy. A path glowed before us she smiled softly.

"You got balls come on this path is the way they took Nick." She walked on. I'm stupid, extermly stupid. She walking down a path blindy and all I got is my staff, oh wait my Blasting rod is still in my coat, good I'm not totally naked. We kept walking, the path stayed cleared. I'm not sure if that's because of the spell or her but it did.

We got closer, how do I know, the path got brighter and then it ended. She smiled and cut open the rip again and stepped thou, we where in a small cell of a room, the walls lined with chain, and cold water running over a few. On the far wall stood a man around six feet or so, his head down, he was badly beaten. No clothes other then a very worn and torn pair of jeans. His hair is a deep brown, shaggy, hung around his face.

"Oh Nick…" Jess rushed forward and pick his face up. He looked shocked.

"You shouldn't of come here, and you drug the wizard into this…oh Little One." Nick whispered.

"I couldn't let them keep hurting you Nick…I love you to much for that." Jess blinked back tears. I felt something heavy hit the back of my head, I fell forward into a pool of darkness. When I opened my eyes I saw Jess chained to one of the chains, I felt the cold water run over my bodies. Cold water grounded any magical power you have. I saw they had beaten both her and Nick. We were in deep shit now, none of us could get out.

A man walked in, he was just over six feet maybe six one two, at the most. He nearly black hair, but in the moon light it was brown. He kept it pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were dark green, empty. This must be Shadow, oh great.

"Well at least one of you are a wake. My dear sister couldn't take the pain, she blacked out. You should be pround, she never gave me your name. SO why wont you tell it to me." Shadow said. He wanted my name. You can do a lot with someone's name, espcaily if you had it from their own lips.

"Fuck you…" I said, and regret. He punched me hard in my gut, it knocked the wind out of me.

"Again what…" He truned, a rip was being formed in the room "Ahh we have guest…" As he said that a staff, dark oak came out followed by a short man around five five. Like his twin he also had shaggy hair but his was brown, and his eyes are green with flacks of gold. This has to be Shane, lovely a family reunion. Out stepped Thomas, then Karen, and Johnny with Hendrick. Finally just before the hole closed Mouse jumped thou.

Shadow had a smile of evil over his face, it scared me. He laughed and snapped his fingures eletricty shot thou the chains attached to Jess. She twitched and shaking, she didn't yell or cried just laid there. Thomas stepped forward growling, but Johnny stopped him. He couldn't stop Mouse who jumped forward and tackeled Shadow and began to fight and bite him.

Karen ran to me and began to pick the lock with something I have never scene. Thomas was working on Jess, and ones she was free she fell forward into his arm. Hendrick got Nick. Shawn cut into the Nevernever and we all got out of their quick. I looked over at Jess, Thomas was holding her bridal style.

"Is she?" I whispered.

"She out cold, we are going to your friend's house Michale. His wife seem thrilled to have all of us coming. How are you Nick?" Shawn asked not looking back.

"Oh as fine as a wherewolf can be when his little pup been beaten, hes been beaten, and he smells sex on the said pup." Nick glared at Thomas. I could help but laugh at this.

We got to Michael, Nick and me where put into the living room while Jess was put into the spare room. I laid back and closed my eyes and fell a sleep. I don't remember a dream, I'm sure I had one. I woke up with the smell of eggs, bacon, and ohhh pancakes drifting thou the house. I groans as I go up I headed to the kitchen and saw Molly talking to Nick, smart girl. Get info on your essay from a sources that wont rip your head off, or was she flirting. Probel flirting. Karen was sipping on a cup of coffee, Thomas was pacing back and forward. Shawn was standing in the corner deep in thou. I turned around to see Charity walk in carrying a tray of medical supplies, everyone stopped and then looked down.

"She still not awake, she hasn't even moved whiles a sleep. I'm worried about that, we should take her to the hospital." Charity.

"We can't do that, Shadow got influces around here." A man with long shaggy hair that hung around his face, when he looked up he had dark brown eyes with flares of green, Shawn. "Any way Blackstaff and Morgan said keep up here till they get here."

"Ebizer Mcoy is coming here along with Morgan?" I said taking a seat by Michael.

"You know them Harry?" Karen said from her spot in front of the kitchen window.

"Yea, me and Morgan have a love hate relationship mostly hate, and Ebizer is the one who trained me." I said looking down at the table. This should go over well.


End file.
